Promesas del ayer
by Cyliarys
Summary: Este fic. participa en el reto #56 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


**_"Este fic participa en el reto 'Torre de la Alegría' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen al dios de los muchos rostros: George R. R. Martin, ese viejito lindo y troll._**

* * *

Eddard Stark comenzó a subir las escaleras más y más deprisa, el corazón le palpitaba errático, el sudor y la sangre de la batalla hacían que el cabello oscuro se le pegara a la nuca y los costados del rostro, sentía la piel pegajosa; a cada paso que daba la armadura parecía hacerse aún más pesada y el tramo de escaleras más largo. No era capaz de oír el estruendo que causaba la batalla, los gritos de guerra, el galope salvaje de los caballos… su mente estaba demasiado ocupada intentando encontrar Lyanna Stark, su hermana menor.

Un grito cortó el aire, asemejando a las espadas que degollaban fácilmente en la guerra; Ned apresuró el paso, el chillido lo había expulsado Lya, pondría sus manos en el fuego por ello.

Un dolor punzante le recorrió la pierna izquierda, apenas y le dio tiempo de soltar la espada y parar su caída con las manos, dudaba que a Catelyn le gustara que volviera con el rostro deformado por haber caído en las escaleras; volteó a tiempo para ver como el arquero de los Targaryen que le había disparado caía de rodillas luego de haber recibido un golpe en el cuello con una maza gigantesca, solo había una persona en los siete reinos de Poniente capaz de blandir semejante monstruosidad, Robert.

—¿La encontraste? —era completamente obvio que no, pero al parecer su gran amigo aún estaba atontado por la batalla, Stark decidió ignorar eso.

—Aún no, pero…—otro estridente grito le taladró los oídos—, olvídalo, subiré por ella, tu baja y acaba con el malnacido que se atrevió a mancillar la pureza de mi hermana…—su gran amigo asintió y regresó al sangriento acontecimiento; Ned no sabría decir si habían pasado horas, minutos, segundos, o días, hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde habían encerrado a su única hermana. Los guardias frente a la puerta hicieron ademanes de intentar detenerlo, pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para que un par de peleles con aires de grandes espadachines lo detuvieran.

Arremetió contra ellos, el sonido que producían los metales chocando, le aturdía, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su dulce Lya, y en que debía rescatarla, no por Robert, no por ella, por él, porque Lyanna Stark era más que una hermana, era su mejor amiga, su confidente, había sido su compañera de travesuras y aventuras… hasta que el asqueroso bastardo Targaryen la raptó.

Acabar con ambos guardias fue rápido, y hasta terapéutico para Eddard Stark, toda esa ira, esa rabia, ese odio contenido por Rhaegar se desvanecieron tan rápido como la vida de esos inútiles que se desangraban a sus pies.

No necesitó forzar la cerradura de la puerta de roble oscuro, esta cedió al menor toque de las callosas manos de Ned; lo primero que vio, fue sangre, lo que le parecieron litros manchándolo todo, la alfombra bordada con un paisaje invernal, el suelo de madera bajo esta, incluso había un poco de sangre en las paredes de piedra, él esperaba encontrarse a su hermana descuartizada, desollada, con la garganta hecha trizas y el vestido, que imaginó estaría en alguna parte de la habitación (menos en Lya), hecho jirones, completamente destrozado. Pero aquello que vio lo dejó estático, Lyanna, su adorada Lyanna estaba echada sobre el tapete, con un ligero vestido de lino blanco, como era de esperarse, manchado, sonriendo débilmente, mientras miraba cariñosamente al bulto de mantas que sostenía cerca de su pecho. Él se acercó dubitativo, ella le miró e intentó indicarle que se acercara con las manos, pero las fuerzas le fallaron por un momento, corrió hacia la persona que mejor le conocía y se arrodilló a su lado.

—No me queda mucho tiempo Neddy… necesito que hagas una última cosa por mi…—el solo asintió, instándola a continuar—, su nombre es Jonathan, es tu sangre… y la de Rhaegar, cuídalo por mí, dale aquello que yo no puedo… una familia…—Eddard Stark no podía creerse lo que oía, su hermanita, había acabado embaraza de un Targaryen… y no cualquiera, sino al que le habían declarado la guerra—, temo por su vida, si alguna vez tus promesas fueron reales, vas a llevarlo contigo a Invernalia y les dirás a todos que es un Nieve, un bastardo de tus tierras, te lo ruego, por favor Ned—si hablamos de dilemas morales, el arrodillado tenía uno, dejar morir a su hermana y a su sobrino en esa torre, o llevarse al niño y criarle como producto de un amorío que jamás había existido.

—Al menos, déjame decirle a Cat, ella tienen que saberlo- imploró él—. ¡Por supuesto que no! En los castillos no hay secretos… no me importa si cuando es mayor lo envías con Benjen a la Guardia de la Noche, solo cuídalo por mi…— Lya le tendió el niño, tenía el cabello negro, aún cubierto de sangre, los ojos se le veían azules, probablemente luego cambiarían de color, o eso esperaba la mano derecha de Robert. Lyanna comenzó a cerrar los ojos—, promételo…—susurró y luego su respiración se fue pausando, hasta acabar.

—Yo, Eddard, de la casa Stark, primero de mi nombre, juro ante los dioses que velaré por el futuro de Jonathan Targaryen, hasta el fin de mis días…—recitó con un hilo de voz el hombre que había pasado de la euforia de la batalla, a la tristeza y el luto, en la misma hora. Se levantó con el niño en brazos y salió de la demacrada habitación, no sin antes susurrar un: — _T_ _e quiero Lyanna, sé que ahora nos guiarás desde un lugar mejor._

Y quizás esa es la razón por la cual Eddard Stark, antes de ser decapitado oyó a lo lejos un — _Lo hiciste bien Neddy, también te quiero…_

* * *

 ** _Esta historia está un tanto fuera de cannon, ya que apenas y si he leído la mitad de Juego de Tronos (o sea el primer libro)y sólo he visto la serie. Si notan los párrafos muy separados es porque me ha pasado otras veces, que ff. quita los espacios y se lee todo apegotonado y cansa mucho la vista._**

 ** _Buena Suerte a todos aquellos que participen e el reto_**


End file.
